A font is an electronic data file containing a set of glyphs, characters, or symbols. The term font may generally refer to a scalable set of digital shapes that may be printed at many different sizes. Some PDF (portable document format) files may include fonts that have not been embedded into the PDF file. That may be due to a copyright restriction that prevents the font from being embedded in the PDF file. One unfortunate result of an un-embedded font is that it may cause discrepancies when the file is printed which could produce unreadable text. PDF reader applications typically replace an un-embedded font with a similar font allowing the PDF file to be rendered and viewed on a computer display. Printing systems, however, may use an inappropriate font, may not allow the PDF file to be printed, or may not print the text of the un-embedded font.